


Take Me Home (S6 one-shots)

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post Ep Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: Collection of short drabbles and one shots related to the episodes of Season 6.





	1. 6x01-post ep-

“Oliver….what are we gonna do?” 

 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, then his stunned voice, “I don’t know.” 

 

Felicity stared at the tv, not hearing the rest of the reporter’s words over the buzz in her head before she shook it off and hastily hit the power button on the remote. “Don’t move! I’m coming to you.” 

 

Mind racing she grabbed what she needed sending a text to the team to stay where they were until they heard from her. 

 

It was only a ten minute drive to Oliver’s new apartment but the media had already beat her there, vans and camera crews were already swarming. With a grumbled curse she ducked her head and drove straight for the underground parking. The one that had coded access. Access that Oliver had made sure she had the day he’d moved in. 

 

There were a few flashes that went off as she turned the corner and headed down the ramp but she didn’t have time to pay them any mind just then. 

 

The ride up the elevator to his floor seemed to take an eternity her toes tapping out an impatient tattoo as the numbers sped by, but Oliver was there, already opening the door before she could even knock. 

 

“Hey,” she breathed out, eyes scanning him and seeing nothing but stress and anxiety. “We’re going to figure this out.” 

 

His hand reached out to grasp her elbow as she stepped over the threshold, her arms coming up naturally to give him a hug, “Thanks for coming,” he whispered into her ear and she let herself hold him just a little longer. 

 

When they parted she scraped a hand through her messy hair looking down to realize she’d left in such a hurry she was still in her pajamas. As Oliver shut the door behind them she tugged on the hem of her shirt eyes darting around the space to see if William was around. 

 

“He’s in bed,” Oliver assured her, “But maybe we should go to my office--”

 

“Office, yes, good plan. The tech I set up for you is almost as good as in the bunker I should be able to do everything I need to do from here. Oh, and I told the team to stay put, the last thing we need is Rene answering questions and letting something slip. I’m not sure how far out of the gate this thing is and what-if anything-I can do to shove it back in.  Maybe we can just tell them you like cos play, or have a weird penchant for leather--” 

 

She’d been walking without looking ahead, half turned to speak at Oliver as she walked through the living room, it was only when she almost knocked over a lamp and took a quick step to the side that her head shot up to see Raisa standing there with her ever patient smile. 

 

Felicity froze until she felt Oliver at her back, hands dropping on her mostly bare shoulders. “It’s okay, she knows.” 

 

Raisa gave her another smile and quiet nod before heading towards the kitchen. 

 

A light squeeze from Oliver made her jump, a tingle of awareness tracking down her spine. 

 

Once they were settled in his office she finally looked at him, staying silent as he yanked off his suit jacket and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt, never stopping the pacing track he’d established. 

 

“Where did they get the picture?” 

 

Felicity pushed her glasses further up her nose, fingers already flying over the keyboard, “That’s what I’m finding out. If it even remotely looks like it was retouched I can try and make it seem fake, claim some overambitious photoshop user. But it may be too late for that.” 

 

“I can’t put William through this right now. He--he blames me entirely for Samantha’s death, he barely speaks to me, he’d rather Raisa help him through his nightmares--” 

 

Oliver was spiraling. In an instant she was on her feet and around the desk guiding him to the couch where he reluctantly took a seat. 

 

“Hey, you know it’s not your fault. He’s hurting right now and you’re the closest target.” she said quietly as she grasped his hands, “It won’t be like this forever.” 

 

“I know, I know, but...it’s been five months--”

 

“And it might take five more. Eventually he’ll recognize that what you’re showing him is true.” 

 

For a long moment they sat in silence, her thumb coasting gently over his knuckles. “Hey, so you didn’t get a chance to say...why were you going to call me?” 

 

He startled, surprised to be reminded of something that had only happened less than thirty minutes earlier but now felt like a lifetime ago. 

 

When a small uptick showed itself on his lips and she felt her chest release the breath she’d been holding, shifting slightly closer to him until their knees met. 

 

“William, I...I told him I was his dad and that no matter what I wasn’t going anywhere. And then I asked if he wanted to watch the game with me tomorrow.” 

 

Her heart lifted as she heard the hope in his voice, “And…” she prompted impatiently. 

 

“And he said okay.” 

 

The woosh of relief as he spoke told her everything.

 

“I told you. It’s just going to take time.” 

 

His hand wrapped around hers, threading their fingers, tracing over her palm. It was what they always used to do when they lay in bed and talked, the constant need to touch and connect. The spiky bursts of want that it sparked within her made her take a slow deep breath before looking back up to see Oliver staring at their joined hands the ease that had just been on his face replaced with worry once again. 

 

“I just don’t want him to have to deal with this.” 

 

“I know. But we don’t even know what this is yet. So why don’t you let me do my thing and we’ll figure it out. We’re pretty good at that,” she said leaning in with a conspiratorial whisper. 

 

He had no choice but to smile, brushing his lips over her forehead, “We are.” 

 


	2. 6x01-post ep-PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter post 6x01

The feeling of being watched made Felicity wake instantly, eyes trying to blink away the blur of no glasses and the confusion of realizing she was in Oliver’s office and not her bed.  

 

“Raisa told me to bring you this.” 

 

William was standing a few feet away from the couch, a mug in one hand the other stuffed firmly in his pocket. 

 

He spoke with the air of someone who really didn’t want to do what they’d been asked but remembered just enough manners not to be rude about it. 

 

Felicity sat up hastily, Oliver’s jacket slipping off her shoulders as she remembered that in her haste to get to him last night she’d left her place with nothing but her pajamas on. Figuring out how she had ended up on the couch with Oliver’s jacket as a blanket would have to come later. 

She jerked the heavy material back up her arm, tugging the lapels inwards as William shuffled from one foot to another in a move so reminiscent of his father it made her heart catch. 

 

“Hey, if that’s coffee you might be my new favorite person.” 

 

“I guess, I don’t like it.” he proclaimed quickly as he held the mug towards her outstretched hands. 

 

“Give it a few years, you’ll think it’s the best thing ever. Now I don’t suppose you see my glasses anywhere do you? Because right now you’re just a blue shaped blur to me.” 

 

William was silent as he looked around then headed towards the desk and then back to her, glasses held out much the same way as the coffee had been. 

 

“Thanks,” she replied, sliding the glasses in place and taking a sip, “Much better on both fronts. Now, why don’t you have a seat and stay awhile.” 

 

Felicity patted the space next to her, making sure to shift further over so William had an entire cushion to himself. 

 

He hesitated, clearly unsure, so she gave him time continuing to drink her coffee while he made his decision. Finally in two quick awkward steps he made it to the couch to sit rigidly beside her. 

 

With a slight sudden attack of nerves she realized this was the first time she and William had been alone.  She’d been over for dinner at least once a week for months but Oliver had always been with them. They’d never had the opportunity to talk one on one.

 

Her eyes darted to the desk where her tablet sat, itching to find out exactly where they were hours after the news had broke, but inviting William to join her had been spontaneous and now she wasn’t exactly sure of what to say to him. 

 

“Can you fix it?” he blurted out suddenly, hands twisting nervously before he noticed and shoved them between his knees, his gaze also fixed on the silent tv screen across the room that she now realized had been left on just muted. 

 

“So I guess you saw,” she began, “I mean, of course you saw, it’s right there, but--”

 

“My phone kept going off all night.” he said roughly, “Everyone wants to follow me now that they know my dad’s the Green Arrow.” 

 

“Oh…” 

 

“I thought it was bad enough with him being mayor but no one really cared about that.” 

 

Felicity knew he’d been having trouble making friends. Three schools in less than a year made that difficult as did the trauma of losing his mother and having to move to a new city and live with a father he didn’t know. 

 

“Kids can suck.” she said, carefully keeping her face neutral when his head whipped around in shock, “Adults can suck too. People in general can suck. You can’t control that. But you can control how you respond to it.”

 

William sighed, “I know, Raisa keeps telling me to ignore what the other kids say but I don’t know what to do about this.” he said with a wave towards the tv where Oliver’s picture kept being put up side by side with the picture of the Green Arrow. 

 

“Well to go back to your original question I don’t know if I can fix this. I’m trying, I think I did some damage control last night but this might be one of those things that we can just manage and make the best of.” 

 

He was quiet again, shoulders hunching forward and when he spoke she almost couldn’t hear him, “Will they take me away?” 

 

The air caught in her throat at his question, a hot flush rushing through her veins as she realized what William was really so worried about. If the public knew Oliver was Green Arrow, where did that leave him?

 

Her stunned silence must have gone on longer than she knew, it was William practically leaping from the couch that made her start, quickly setting her cup on the floor. 

 

“No! Wait!” she said, hand reaching out to grab his wrist before she could think, “I’m sorry, you surprised me.” 

 

He stared at her hand on his wrist until she slid it down and wrapped his hand in hers, “William, I don’t know how all of this is going to play out, but I promise you no one is going to take you away from your dad.” she almost choked on the thickness of the words in her throat, heart twisting for the boy in front of her who had already lost so much and feared losing more. “I will do everything to make sure of it. I am really really good at what I do so just trust me, okay?” 

 

His eyes locked on hers, suddenly looking much older than his age, “Okay.” 

 

A huff of relief left her chest, “Good, because I didn’t know what I was going to do if you didn’t believe me.” she said with a smile and got a twitch of his lips in return which she counted as a win, “I know we’ve never hugged but I feel like you could really use a hug and I know I could use one too.” 

 

He only hesitated a second, the tiny bloom of trust that had developed between them growing just a bit more before he stepped forward into her opened arms. 

 

She gave him a tight squeeze then set him back glad to see the heaviness that had weighed down his face had lightened some, “You should probably get ready for school,” she suggested and he nodded in return, “But if anyone harasses you online let me know, got it?” 

 

William stepped towards the door, “Thanks, Felicity.” 

 

When it opened Oliver was right there, fresh suit, but with an expression she couldn’t place just then. 

 

“Hey kiddo, everything okay?” he asked his son who had stiffened slightly when he’d spotted his father. 

 

William’s head turned towards her before looking back, “Yeah, Da---Oliver, it’s fine,” then he hurried away without another word. 

 

Oliver watched him go then stepped inside, “What did I miss?” 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Don’t play coy, you’re a freaking ninja, I know you heard.” 

 

“Just the end, did he...did he really give you a hug?” 

 

His voice was rough and a little tight and her eyes went wide at his question, “Oh, yeah, I mean...sorry, should I not? I don’t know anything about kids, and he was worried so--”

 

Oliver hurried to her side, hands dropping to her shoulders to halt her words, “No, it’s great, it’s perfect. I...thank you for talking to him...Raisa’s the only one he lets in and…”

 

Now it was her turn to comfort him, hand raising to cup his cheek as she directed his gaze back to her, “Hey. He was worried someone was going to take him away from you because of this.” 

 

Oliver reared back, eyes flashing between anger and hurt, “Never!” he rasped through clenched teeth, “I’d never--”   
  


“I know! I know,” she soothed, pulling him back to her, stroking the back of his head until he seemed like he might be able to hear her, “I told him I’d-we’d-never let that happen. No one is ever going to take him away from you again.” 

 

He let out a shaky exhale, collapsing forward into her embrace until she couldn’t tell if he was holding her or if she was supporting him. “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair.

 

“I told you, we’ll figure this out, that includes the press and William and whatever else comes our way.” 

 

He held her a moment longer before grasping her face and drawing her up on her toes for a kiss. “I love you,” he murmured against her lips, about to kiss her again when his phone rang. With a sigh he gave her a peck and checked his phone. 

 

“It’s Lance, I should take this.” 

 

“Go ahead, I smell pancakes and there is no way I’m missing that before I dive back into all this.” 

 

Oliver smiled, “Enjoy your pancakes, and thank you again for what you did for William.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

When she stepped out of the office she saw that all the tvs in the rest of the apartment had been turned off. William sat at the tall kitchen counter eating quietly as Raisa moved around the kitchen. 

 

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, only sitting when William nodded. 

 

Raisa gave her a smile and a knowing look, “Good morning, Felicity, would you like some breakfast?” 

 

Felicity gave her a nod in return, William oblivious to everything going on around him, “I’d love some. And Raisa, thanks for the coffee.” 

  
  



	3. 6x02-Post ep

Felicity was already in bed when the phone rang and she knew without looking it would be Oliver, “Hey,” she answered lightly, shifting up and shoving pillows behind her. It was going to be a long talk. 

 

“Hey,” he replied, his voice strained and rough and she wished she’d followed her instincts and headed over to his place, but they’d been worried the FBI might be looking for suspicious activity so she’d gone home instead. 

 

“Long day. Wanna talk about it?” 

 

Oliver huffed out a breath but it wasn’t quite a laugh, more like the beginning of something she wasn’t sure she wanted hear. 

 

“I’ve got to stop.”

 

For a long moment the only sound was their breathing, because the tightness in her throat was too much and she knew exactly what he meant. 

 

“I’m going to ask John to step in. William...he needs me. I can’t promise him I’m going to come home every night when he knows what I’m doing. If I’m just the mayor...it’s safer for him, he’s been through too much.” 

 

She heard the conflict in his voice, the way he was trying to sound so sure of what he was saying even though he was questioning every bit of it but he would stand by it, because he was Oliver Queen and he’d made his choice and he was going to protect his son the best way he knew how. 

 

Felicity swallowed hard, biting down the urge to cite him the survival statistics for mayors of Star City up to and including his own mother but she didn’t. Instead she slowly counted to five in her head and let out one long exhale. 

 

“So you’re really giving it up?” 

 

Her voice was far stronger than she thought it would be. She didn’t feel betrayed or abandoned. She even understood Oliver’s reasoning. She just didn’t know how Team Arrow would work without Oliver as Green Arrow. 

 

“I have to. I don’t have a choice. I can’t leave him. I--”

 

“I know, I know.” she said quickly, wishing more than anything she could be with him just then. “I know you think you’re doing the right thing for William.”

 

“But you don’t?” 

 

“I didn’t say that. I…” she pinched the bridge of her nose as she searched for the right words, “I support your decision. I don’t necessarily agree with it, but I support it.” her heart pinched a little as she paused before her next words, “You know I can’t stop though.” 

 

Oliver exhaled loudly, “What do you think I should do then?”  

 

It was the almost defeated quality in his voice that made her sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed as if she could go to him, but she couldn’t. Head hanging down she braced her forehead on the palm of the hand not holding the phone, “I think you should do what you think is best. But...he idolizes superheroes. He wants to believe in something, in anything. You need to give him something to believe in. Yes, of course he’s scared of losing you. Yes what you do is dangerous. I know, I’ve lost you before,” she said before she could stop herself, the words choked as those dark memories washed over her and the strangled noise that Oliver made on the other end of the line gave her no comfort. 

 

“God, Felicity.” 

 

She didn’t stop, “Show him what good you do, the team you have, the impact you make. William already knows the world has bad guys in it, prove to him the good guys are better.” 

 

Oliver sounded ragged, “I don’t know how to do that right now. With Anatoly and the FBI, and everything...he deserves a parent who can be there and that he doesn’t have to worry will be taken away from him.” 

 

“You could be hit by a truck leaving City Hall tomorrow, nothing is guaranteed.” 

 

“I’ve been hit by a truck before,” he retorted, “And I understand what you’re saying. But the risk to my life decreases drastically if I’m no longer the Green Arrow. I...I have to play those odds. I owe him that much.” 

 

She was still as years worth of memories ran through her head. From the early days when it was just her Oliver and Digg. Through team members who had come and gone. The good days and bad days. This was her life and she couldn’t give it up. Not even for Oliver. 

 

“I’m going to miss you,” she whispered quietly.

 

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily,” he replied but the lightness that should have been in his tone was missing. 

 

“I know, but it won’t be the same.” 

 

“No. It won’t.” 


	4. 6x06-spec fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy domesticated spec fic for 6x06. Posted before episode airs.

Oliver quietly closed and locked the door behind him, expecting to walk into a dark living room. Instead he found the flickering glow of the muted tv and Felicity and William on the couch. 

 

“Hey,” he said as softly as he could, letting his bag and the suit jacket draped over his arm fall silently fall to the floor. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

 

Felicity sat cross legged on one end of the couch, hair down and wearing the pajamas she’d left there the week before. More and more of her belongings were finding their way into his home and he couldn’t be more happy. Everytime he heard her key in the lock his heart skipped a beat. 

 

She gave him a soft smile as he half sat on the arm next to her. Carefully she closed the tablet she’d been working on and leaned forward to set it on the table so she didn’t disturb William.

 

His son was fast asleep on the other end of the couch, feet extended until they almost touched Felicity’s bent leg. Her left hand rested on William’s ankle and Oliver wondered if he’d been having more nightmares. 

 

“There is a very important math quiz on Monday so I came over for some extra review and then I got your text that you were going to be back late.” she said with a little shrug, head bent back to look up at him as she leaned into him slightly, “He wanted to wait up for you and I did too so...I told Raisa I could handle things. He also thought he’d make it past the third inning but he totally didn’t.” she said with a nod to the tv that was now showing the post game recap. 

 

“I tried to get back earlier--” he replied, a wave of guilt cresting over him that William had stayed up late waiting on him. He’d barely made it three weeks before leaving him and ending up in the middle of something that could have gotten himself killed which was exactly what he promised his son wouldn’t happen. 

 

A strong tug on his hand pulled him from his thoughts. Oliver looked down to see Felicity studying him as her thumb brushed back and forth over his knuckles. “You did what you needed to do. He gets that.” 

 

“Yeah,” he huffed out roughly, his free hand scraping through his hair as he tried to believe what she was telling him. 

 

Then she was on her feet, giving his hand a squeeze before turning to cover William more securely with the blanket he’d been using. 

 

“You look exhausted.” Felicity murmured as she took a step forward to wrap her arms around his middle, “You wanna tell me all about your adventures with Slade. Preferably while we’re in bed.” she said, fingers lightly tracing along the edge of his open shirt collar. 

 

“Should I move him?” 

 

She looked over her shoulder towards William who still slept soundly, “Let him stay. You can make him pancakes in the morning. And me. You can make me pancakes in the morning too.” 

 

He couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face as he gazed down at her, eyes bright and playful behind her glasses, lower lip captured between her teeth. She knew exactly what she was doing and he loved her even more for it. 

 

“I can definitely do that.” 

 

“But first I need to hear all about how Slade’s kid is really a bad guy. Not that I’m that surprised. I mean when you told me he was the head of the Jackals it was kind of shocking-not as shocking as it was to Slade I’m sure- but if you let that sit for a minute it’s not that hard to believe.” 

 

“You really didn’t like me going to help Slade, did you?” he asked as they headed for the bedroom, Felicity pausing long enough to turn off the tv and turn on a single light in the kitchen so William wasn’t left in darkness. 

 

“I don’t trust him. But like I told you, I understand why you needed to go. I’m just glad you’re back.” 

 

As he pushed open the bedroom door he pulled her tighter, lips brushing the top of her head, “Me too.” 

 

Then her hands were on his buttons as she walked him backwards further into the room, foot reaching behind to close the door after them, “Actually, maybe we save the Slade story for a little later, and put our time to better use, because I missed you,” she said as her mouth moved down the side of his throat with little nips and licks, “And because it’s been days. And because--”

 

“Because I love you,” he finished for her, hands slipping under the edge of her shirt to find warm bare flesh. 

 

“Oh yeah, that’s a really good reason too.” 

 

The soreness and exhaustion were forgotten as he picked her up, always delighted by the little squeal she let out as he lifted her. 

 

He was home. 

  
  



End file.
